JP 4005611 B1 discloses a grass cutter (lawn cutter) capable of switching between a grass collecting mode (bagging mode) for collecting grass clippings cut by rotary blades (cutting blades) housed in a mower deck into a grass collector through a duct and a mulching mode for discharging grass clippings cut by the rotary blades to the lower side of the mower deck. In the grass cutter, a duct opening/closing lid (shutter) is disposed on a conveyance path formed inside the duct (a passage opening between the mower deck and the duct). The duct opening/closing lid is provided with a turning shaft which extends in the up-down direction in adjacent to the inner face of a side wall of the duct and a closing plate (shutter member) which has a swing base end attached to the turning shaft and opens and closes the conveyance path by swing operation. The opening degree of the conveyance path is adjusted by the duct opening/closing lid having such a configuration.
However, since a turning shaft is disposed inside a duct (on a conveyance path for grass clippings) in a conventional grass cutter, the turning shaft obstructs the conveyance of grass clippings, which disadvantageously causes grass clogging.